The Mall Trip
by fangs211
Summary: It's Rika's birthday and guess where do Jeri and Suzie thinks is a great place to spend the day? The mall! It's going to take all the Tamers excluding Ai and Mako to convince one hot headed redhead that the mall isn't that bad. Rated K for Rika violence, dubbed Ryuki because there's a lot of Ryo and Rika action going on.


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of their characters. If I did, I would stick to one name for all the characters even when the show is translated into another language.

Which brings us to my raging rant of the story!

I know this is kinda late and all but I didn't know about it and thought since this had quite a hefty part with Henry in it, I might as well tell you guys my awesome discovery that you guys know already. So, Henry is Jenrya. I didn't know that until I wrote that one Fan fiction about Henry and Rika. I was going through the characters looking at the H's and going WHERE IN THE WORLD IS HENRY WONG! I DON'T SEE HIM! So I googled him and Wikipedia said

Henry Wong, known as Lee Jianliang, or Jian in Japanese and "Jenrya Lee"…is a fictional character in the Digimon Tamers anime series.

And I just go *GASP*. Before, I've been reading Ryukis and wondering 'Who the heck is this Jenrya Lee guy? Never heard of him yet people are saying he has a chance at Rika. Only Ryo has a chance at Rika! Death to this Jenrya bloke!' Then to find out that Terriermon's tamer is no other than the Jenrya bloke. I should have figured it out since people also said Henry had a chance at Rika. I had just assumed 'Jenrya' was just a more serious, thoughtful, taller, and better looking character than 'Henry'. (Yes, people praise Jenrya so much compared to Henry. But that may be because they write using the Japanese names like Ruki and Ryou and Juri, ect…) But they're the same! Curse you TV show makers who switch up the names to keep me on my toes.

…

"Rock, paper, scissors, SHOOT!"

Ryo franticly threw a rock. Rika calmly had a paper, knowing he usually started with a rock.

"Lost again," Rika Nonaka laughed but Ryo noticed it was more playful than bitter. "I get to pick which movie we watch!"

"Again? Not true! This is the first time," Ryo protested, then paused before adding, "Today. You know what? I declare a rematch. Best two out of three."

Alice rolled her eyes, moving her phone up slightly. Henry pushed her phone out of sight with a warning look.

"Well…" Rika sighed, then turned her violent eyes away from his fist to look at Alice. "What else is there to do today? Beating Akiyama is fun but not challenging enough."

"In that case…" Henry glanced at Alice and they nodded curtly. Alice pressed the green call button. Immediately, a car sped up to the curb like in one of those awesome Jackie Chan movies. Alice threw ropes over Rika's hands, bounding them together securely. Henry grabbed Rika and swung her over his shoulder, sprinting to the car. Rika struggled but the blue haired boy was too strong so Rika did the next best defensive thing. She bit Henry's shoulder.

"YOW!" Henry jumped and shook Rika off into the open car door. He fidgeted, rubbing his shoulder and cursing loudly. Terriermon whacked his shoulder, causing him to scream in pain.

Alice knelt down to scoop up Rika's pet, a domesticated fox kit. She smirked at Ryo.

He scowled back. "Okay…who are you and what have you done to the real Alice and Henry?"

"We'll tell you…once you get into the damn car. If you don't, your little girl friend will suffer tremendously."

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Rika shouted and there was another scream. A girly one this time. Kazu's. Rika must have bitten him too.

Ryo sighed and stepped into the car. Alice pushed Rika in the back and pointed to the seat next to Rika. "You, sit there. And no funny stuff."

Ryo sat down reluctantly, shooting Rika a _what-the-heck-is-going-on?_ look. Rika shrugged back. Alice sat down next to Ryo and Henry stepped up for shotgun.

Henry closed the door behind him, still rubbing his shoulder and still cursing someone's mother. Rika made a note to ask the real Henry if he also knew how to cuss like this fake Henry and if he did, can he teach her. Henry nudged Kazu. "Drive man!"

"Oh, right." Kazu stepped on the pedal.

"Where are you taking us?" Ryo growled. He would have probably beaten up the three like Jackie Chan (you can tell this story is a bit of an action story, can't you? But this is probably the only action there will be…) but Rika was tied up and he couldn't exactly fit that detail into his fantasy of running out of the exploding van. She wouldn't like him stealing all the glory and then carry her out like the hero.

Alice smiled sweetly. "Oh, you'll see. But don't worry; we're the real Alice, Henry and Kazu."

Rika glared out at the window, kicking Kazu's chair to rattle him while taking in the flashing buildings zoom by before she realize where they were headed. "Oh no…not this! Anywhere but this! Ah! Let me go! Imma call the cops on you! You can't do this to me!"

"Oh relax, Rika," Alice commanded.

Rika did because Alice had a roll of duck tape in her hands. Hmm. Rika knew she could knock her friends unconscious like that lady in Salt did to the cops in their car but as she was thinking of how to explain the three, maybe four if she included Ryo but he had no part in this aside from being a tattletale witness, bodies at the bottom of the lake, they pulled up next to a familiar car.

Ryo glanced at the great big building. "The mall?"

"Yes, the mall," Rika spat, making the word sound like the worst four lettered word there is.

Ryo jumped out after Henry. "I don't see what's so bad about the mall."

"Remember the last time? And the incident with the dress, hmmm?" Rika reminded.

Ryo paused. "It was a kilt, not a dress!"

Alice, who hadn't tagged along when Jeri and Suzie had tricked Ryo into a changing room with a kilt in his hands, looked at Henry for an explanation. Henry shrugged. All he remembered was his little sister coming home, laughing really hard and choking out Ryo's and Jeri's name.

Rika waited until her so called friends turned around to slam the door closed before she gave Henry the hardest kick she could muster before she ran off, hands still tied up behind her back.

Ryo bursted out laughing.

The car next to them exploded open and Takato busted out, running after Rika. Henry joined chase, limping but covering as much distance as Takato.

Ryo seized his chance to flee as well. He had forgotten about the kilt with his forgive and forget mind but he did not want to be caught in another clothes incident when he ran around the store in his boxers, too furious at Jeri to notice that people were taking pictures of the famous Digimon King showing off his undies with a kilt around his ankles.

Immediately, Alice, Jeri and Suzie began chasing him too.

"Get your butt over here!" Alice roared. "We've plotted this too well for it to be ruined!"

"Ryo!" Jeri barked. "We're warning you!"

Suzie just laughed.

Kenta, who had been sitting in the backseat of the other car turned around to give Kazu a sorrowful and meaningful look before the two fell over, laughing.

"For once, no one's running after us, yelling insults!" Kazu laughed.

Meanwhile, Rika was having a hard time running with her legs tied together by the knees. She rubbed her fists against the rope, trying to move it off. When she couldn't do anything, Rika gave up and focused on running. Years of chasing stupid men (well, she couldn't count Kenta, Kazu and Ryo as men though and she didn't chase them nor stalked them. She hunted them down!) had given her the ability to run fast. Henry was having a hard time catching up. Takato though, had been working out mostly to impress Jeri, jumped at her, tackling her like this was another one of his football games.

"Oof," Rika grunted as the wind was knocked out of her. Seeing his chance to redeem his cripple-ness, Henry dog piled the two. Terriermon, who had hopped off his tamer's shoulders once the chase begun, cheered and whistled. For a moment, there were only scuffling then screaming(from the males. They shouldn't count as men if they screamed that much) as Rika unleashed her fury.

Yet the two still managed to control her. Each holding on to one arm securely, they made their way back. Rika was cursing their mothers, well not really because she liked their moms, and their 'damn, evil plotting girlfriends'. Henry and Takato remained calm, wincing and limping and sporting so many already forming bruises and cuts that if each of their wounds were a grain of rice, a group of twenty people could eat for three days and there would still be leftovers.

"Here, you watch her," Henry told Alice. "We'll get Ryo."

The girls had been trying to coax Ryo down from the lamp post he was clinging on. Why a skinny lamp post? Because it was the only thing around to shimmy up to from ground predators like vicious shopping freaks. The boys seized the lamp post and tried to shake him out while the girls continued to beg, threaten, do puppy eyes, and show him the finger.

"N-no! I'm n-n-never g-going d-down!" Ryo stuttered, feeling as if he was in a hurricane. His sweaty palms did not help him cling onto the slippery, pigeon poo covered metal. "You c-can't make m-me!" (Why in the world is he stuttering? Oh, right. I'm the author. I should know myself…uh, he's stuttering because Henry and Takato is shaking the pole. But don't think wrong with the word 'pole' thrown in there!)

"Guys, leave him," Alice interrupted. "Let's drag Rika away. He'll follow her."

"No! Don't you dare come and think you are rescuing me, Hotshot! Go away! Save yourself! I can handle them!" Rika snarled. Surprisingly, no mall cops had come over to question why she was held in such a hostage-ish way.

Kenta, who had Rika's fox pup, grinned at her. "Come on, little awesome fox! Let's go!" The fox wagged his tail.

"You bring him in there, four eyes, and I'll make sure you'll be a no eyes!" Rika threatened.

Kenta gulped and quickly shoved the fox to Alice, who shoved the fox back. She had to keep and eye on him.

"Put the fox in the car," Henry advised. "Pets aren't allowed." He cranked down the window. He chucked Terriermon in as well and the digimon gave him a dirty look. Henry ignored him. "Let's go."

Sure enough, as soon as they began dragging their hostage away, Ryo scrambled down and followed them at a cautious distance.

…

"Why oh why am I being tortured," Rika groaned. "What did I do?"

"Jeri's and Suzie's idea to gather up for your boyfriend's birthday," Alice informed. She didn't like this any better. She only agreed because she got to torture her ice hearted friend.

"If that's the reason, then he's not my boyfriend anymore," Rika grumbled.

"Heard that," Ryo called from his spot a few meters away. Ryo was keeping an eye on Suzie and Jeri in case they were about to pull a stunt. Suzie was innocently picking out clothes and dumping them into her brother's arms while Jeri was missing. And so was Takato, for that matter. Suspicious, suspicious.

"Hey, Alice, does this look good on me?" Suzie asked, posing behind a dress.

"Yeah, if you consider 'good' as looking like a pig with big butts," Alice replied.

"That's not true," Henry protested, but only out of brotherly protectiveness. He would had agreed with Alice though if that was the only way to save his wallet but he was too nice.

"Men are biased," Rika injected, glaring at Ryo. "Very, very, _very_ biased."

"True," Alice agreed.

"That's not true," Henry protested.

"Not true at all, beautiful," Ryo added, giving her a cuddle. Phones were immediately whipped out from stalker customers.

"Like. I. Said. And if you ever do that again, I'll show you my version of biased." Rika cracked her knuckles. "Men who do that will suffer more than stupid wimps."

Kazu and Kenta, who had been looking at female undergarments across the store by squinting, gulped and scooted back.

"Oh, Rika," Suzie laughed, setting the dress in Henry's arms.

"You've made a grave mistake, my friend," Rika said solemnly.

Suzie rolled her eyes and went over to the next rack to 'browse'.

Rika sighed heavily and sad down. Henry and Alice immediately moved so they could have her in their view. They were on Rika guard. Bored, Rika thought it would be a good time to torture the nitwits.

"That dress would look good on you," Henry encouraged. "So good, you won't need any of these." Anything to save his bank account!

"That dress would look good on Kazu when he wakes up in the girl's bathroom," Rika muttered loudly, eyeing Kazu and rubbing her fist. Kazu froze and paled a bit. Rika licked her lips before continuing. "And especially if he has blood shot lips and nice black eyeliner. Oops, my mistake. His own blood dribbling from his nose down his lips and nice black eyes, swollen shut so he can't see. And that's only the start of how to improve his face." She cracked her knuckled loudly then.

"Here, I gotta go to the bathroom," Kazu whispered hoarsely, handing Suzie's extra dress to Kenta.

"Easier for me. Now I don't have to drag him there. How convenient," Rika remarked pleasantly. "Now, what about Kenta. I preferred his teeth before he got braces (yes, he apparently had enough money to do so) so I guess I have to fix that as well as his un-injured arm which should have stitches instead on a tattoo." When Kenta paled, Rika smiled pleasantly and nodded. "Oh yes, I know all about his stupid tattoos. Who gets a tattoo of an apple anyways? Sure, maybe an apple a day would keep the doctor away but are you sure you want to keep doctors away? You'll need them after I'm done but hey, fine with me."

Kenta dumped the dresses on Henry. "Uh, I forgot my wallet in the car."

"Oh, does he mean the wallet on that was, WAS being the keyword, on the passenger seat? I thought it was Jeri's. Too bad. I bet she's buying that dress she always wanted. I think it was a thousand bucks or so. I wonder if Kenta's credit card was also in there," Rika commented after Kenta was out of earshot. "Or maybe it was two thousand?"

By now, Alice was rolling on the ground with her fist in her mouth so her howls of laughter wouldn't cause people to dial an ambulance. Henry was nudging her with a foot. People were watching curiously.

Rika turned to Henry. As much as she liked her brother from another mother, he was going to die for causing her this torture. It was his turn now.

"No, Rika. Do not try to scare me," Henry warned in the voice he heard Alice used when training Dobermon but Rika detected a lot of fear and doubt.

"That's okay, soon to be dead Henry. Just out of curiosity, where do you want me to bury what's left of you?" (Hey, at least he's going to get a funeral, which was probably the kindest Rika ever would be.)

Henry swallowed nervously and choked on his own spit. Ryo had to whack him a couple of times before Henry stopped sounding like a half drowned cat being hanged on a tree with a bonfire under it.

Embarrassed, Henry stood up and walked off to get some water from a vending machine.

Excellent! Three down, two gone, and two to go…she needed a break.

Rika stood up. "I'm hungry."

"For brains!" Alice couldn't help but add in.

"Yeah because no one here has any." Rika began walking away then looked over her shoulder. "You coming, Akiyama?"

Ryo jumped up a bit too eagerly. What? Suzie had picked up a couple of dresses and squinted at it while holding it out towards Ryo, trying to freak it out. It worked and made him squirm nervously.

Rika stared at him, wondering if she should punch his brains out for being too eager to stalk her around.

"Um, guys," Alice muttered. "Maybe you should stay here. Henry probably doesn't want you two to be wandering around this whole place."

Ryo sighed and let his eyes wander away from her. Hmm, a little boy was walking slowly over. Ryo grinned, being friendly, and waited for the kid to come over.

"Excuse me, but are you Mr. and Mrs. Akiyama?" he asked in a quiet voice, shaking visibly. He heard rumors about how nice Ryo was, but also how evil Rika could be. Unfortunately, that rumor was proven true; he had seen the two grown men run off with the front of their pants damp and their faces pale as chalk. Not to mention the buff guy choke and stagger away and look over his shoulders nervously. (Henry wasn't that buff but okay, kid, if you want to describe him as. If Rika doesn't send him to the hospital, Henry would sure be glad you think of him as macho.)

"Sure are. What can we do for you?" Ryo asked, giving the kid another one of his trademark beam.

It was pretty obvious by the pen and paper in the child's hands, but he still muttered, "May I have your autograph?"

Ryo nodded and wrote a quick greeting and signed his name at the bottom. "Oh, Mrs. Akiyama? Wanna sign?"

Rika paused from murmuring evil plots to herself, and looked around as if she was looking for someone then looked back Ryo. "Mrs. Akiyama? I don't know any Mrs. Akiyama. My name is Rika _Nonaka_. I wonder who this 'Mrs. Akiyama could be. Hey hotshot, did you make up an imaginary friend to be your wife just cuz you can't get a real one?"

(Yes, I know I said they were boyfriend/girlfriend but apparently, they got married but the guy wasn't legal so their marriage was cancelled. Back to boyfriend/girlfriend now…too bad Ryo. Rika doesn't want to go through all that pretty-ing up just to say some vows again.)

"HEY!" Ryo almost squawked. As it was, he almost made the pen slash across his awesome signature. "You married me, Rika, remember?"

"Yeah, but the stupid guy wasn't legal," Rika pointed out but she took the paper. She was tempted to cross out Ryo's words and burn up the paper but the kiddo had no beef in their argument. She wrote 'Hi, nice to meet you' and signed her name then held it out for the kid to get back.

He hesisted and edged closer.

"Come on," Rika said impatiently. "I don't bite."

"Lies," Henry muttered as he came back with some bottled water.

The kid snatched his paper and hugged it close. "Thank you!" And he sprinted off before he could witness any more of Rika's temper.

"You should play nice," Ryo told her.

"You want me to play with you?" Rika shot back. "Sure. I'll play with your mind."

"You already do," Ryo muttered to himself. Luckily, Rika didn't hear that.

"I'm bored." Rika turned around. "I'm going to get some food, Alice."

"I'll come too!" Ryo hopped up. Rika cocked her head at him, trying to decide whether or not to punch him.

Alice looked at Rika suspiciously.

"Are you just going to let me starve? Am I a prisoner who can't even get a decent meal now?" Rika placed her hands on her hips and gave Alice her best glare.

"Well…" Alice couldn't argue with that because Henry's parents always said 'That Rika Nonaka! She's so thin! She should eat more!'

"Let's go," Ryo urged, prancing around Rika like a puppy.

She shrugged then walked off. Rika didn't shoo him off because he had his wallet and she forgot her at home. Which was really a shame because she had her wallet full of fake credit cards that she could use as ninja stars against anyone trying to kidnap her. Ahem, Henry.

"What do you want to eat?" Ryo asked.

"Hotdogs! And hamburgers!" Kazu cheered, popping out of nowhere at the mention of food.

Rika rolled her eyes. "You go order something for me, okay?"

Ryo's eyes lit up in that mischievous way. Recognizing it, Rika glared. "But don't you dare order something absurd, like a chicken salad or a Cyberdramon sized hamburger for me, got it Pretty Boy?" (Rika doesn't want a chicken salad because 1) Usually thin girls who want to stay starved looking would order it and 2) She didn't like it. As for the Cyberdramon sized hamburger…although I'm pretty sure a burger that big would look wicked awesome, no one would be able to finish it. Except for Guilmon. And maybe Kazu and Kenta. Oh, and don't forget Cyberdramon! But I think that's it. Oh! Imagine if they made a Cyberdramon burger? Like Guilmon bread except it's a burger? I would order it! Even though I probably couldn't finish it if it's Cyberdramon size…this Cyberdramon food things is making me hungry…and it's making the story go off topic…)

"I won't dream of it," He replied innocently as the light in his eyes died. Dang it.

Rika glared at him then walked off into the crowd. Ryo didn't follow. If she was getting into trouble then he could at least said he was innocent and had an alibi. Kazu and Kenta were his witnesses. Although they couldn't be considered reliable witnesses.

"Come on Ryo man!" Kazu tugged at his arm.

Ryo followed them. Luckily, they didn't order a Cyberdramon sized hamburger (for crying out loud, I should stop writing about Cyberdramon hamburgers! I'll go get something to eat now…) and stuck with plain old double cheeseburgers. (No one to say how many cheeseburgers.) Ryo ordered a dish of spaghetti for Rika-who doesn't like Italian food, right? (Don't answer that…) – and the dinosaur shaped chicken nugget kids' meal for himself.

(Yes, I still like ordering those chicken nuggets whenever my family and I go to a restaurant. My parents just keep on talking on and on so I need something that can keep me entertained for a couple of hours.)

They found Rika sitting at a table for four, browsing through her D-arc. (What? You thought I would say she was browsing through her cellphone or something? Too bad.)

Rika eyed the food as they sat down. Kazu and Kenta had already grabbed their portions and was gobbling it down like cows before they went to the slaughterhouse.

(I can't help myself but cows going to the slaughterhouse is a very cruel thing. It should not be made fun of-but I did so anyways. *Goes to the corner to punish myself then remembered if I keep on taking breaks, the story will never be done.*)

"Here." Ryo handed her the spaghetti before she could get mad at him, thinking the chicken nuggets was for her. Rika glared at him but took the fork and began eating.

"Wait!" Kazu sat up. "I forgot the mustard!" He grabbed the yellow bottle from the middle of the table.

"Me too! Ketchup for me!" Kenta took the red bottle. They shook it once, poised it over their half eaten cheeseburgers-excuse me, _double_ cheeseburger-and squeezed.

Ketchup and mustard squirted out in a huge load. That is, ketchup went on Kazu's and mustard went on Kenta's.

"_Noooo_!" Their cries of angst was heard throughout the food court.

Rika snorted a giggle into her spaghetti. Ryo looked at her sternly but she occupied herself with eating.

What just happened? Rika had poured out all the mustard and ketchup in the half empty bottles into other half empty bottles. Then she cleaned out the two empty ones and filled it with the wrong sauce on purpose. All in the few minutes that took three guys to order food. And without anyone noticing. See if you can do the same!

NOTE: This was my friend's idea. Since I'm not suppose to use her real name, let's just call her Kira. You know who you are, Kira. If you're reading this…thanks for the idea!

Kazu and Kenta looked at each other then at their food.

"Want to…" Kazu began.

"Trade?" Kenta finished.

"DEAL!" Nevermind that the food already had bites taken out of them, the two traded.

Rika rolled her eyes. "If you're going to share food, why don't you two just get married and make it official already?"

"Oh we will," Kazu replied solemnly, taking a bite from Kenta's burger.

Just in time as well. Takato and Henry and the three girls had been walking towards them and the two 'men' (notice the quotations around 'men'…) dropped the heavy shopping bags they were holding.

"You should have seen the looks on your face!" Kenta crowed, choking on Kazu's burger. But Rika still had the same bored expression as she always did.

"We were kidding!" Kazu laughed.

Rika exchanged a look with Alice from over their shoulders.

The five sat down in the table next to the four's. After the two boys picked up the bags, of course. (I always wondered why boys had to carry the bags and pay for the clothes but the girls get to wear the clothes and look all fancy smancy.)

"Can we go home now," Rika groaned, looking at Henry. She almost sounded like a whiny kid. Almost being the key word.

"Well…" Henry looked away.

"We still have one more surprise for you!" Jeri chirped.

"A nice one," Suzie added.

"Yes, a very nice one," Takato agreed.

Rika stared at them as if they had lost their minds. But if they had no brains in the first place, how could they lose it? "Yeah…nice. Last time my mom said she had a 'nice' surprise was when she made me go to the spa."

"That's a very nice surprise, Rika," Jeri gasped.

"No it wasn't." Rika had finished her meal and wiped her mouth on the napkin. "How would you like it if some old lady was touching your naked back? Actually feeling your back? It's mind scarring." Rika shrudded at the memory.

"Like this?" Ryo placed his hand on her shoulder.

BAM!

Rika had punched him. "Don't you ever try that again, Akiyama. Or you're going to be where that lady is now-in the graveyard."

"I'm sure she died of old age. You did say she was old," Henry pointed out weakly. "But our surprise is a good one. I don't think you'll get mad."

"Much," Takato added.

Rika just glowered.

…

Ah! A fly keeps on zooming around my head! I can't think! It's gonna dive bomb into my ear! Or my eyeballs! Can't concentrate! *Sends out GatomonX.* Go GATOMON, GO! Do your lightning paw/claw! *Gatomon does it. Flies gone. Gatomon leaves.* Ah, now back to the story.

(It's only GatomonX because I like the way the X version has the holy ring around her neck instead of the tail. GatomonX doesn't do lightning paw/claw. And I chose Gatomon because she's based on a cat and some cats I know will pounce on a fly. I haven't watched Digimon Adventure so I wouldn't know much about her. Digmon Tamer through and through!)

…

"Where are you taking me now?" Rika grumbled as her so called friends dragged her along.

"Somewhere," Kenta said mysteriously.

"In the mall," Kazu added.

"Oh, that clears things up," Rika said sarcastically.

"Relax," Jeri giggled which only caused Rika to tense even more.

"You know, I have never seen Rika truly relaxed," Takato mused.

"I hav-" Ryo began but Rika punched him in the face, causing him to shut his yap.

"Just shut up."

"Ah, um, now we have to cover your eyes," Henry interrupted.

"WHAT?" Rika turned to glare.

"We're not going to push you into Victoria's Secret or anything," Alice said calmly. She covered Rika's eyes with her hands.

"You too Ryo," Henry added.

"What? But-" Ryo protested.

"Because you're probably going to tell Rika where," Henry soothed. "So just to be safe…"

Ryo grunted as Henry threw a sweater over his head. Finally, a good use for those new clothes aside from wearing it. Or, in Rika's point of view, stuffing up the clothes with cotton and using it as a dummy for Renamon to practice on. But Renamon wasn't here. She was in the Digital World.

"Touch that sweater and that'll be the last thing you do." Henry attempted to sound like Rika but failed.

Ryo chuckled.

"I guess I have to put all my trust into you guys," Rika sighed. "You know how hard it is for me to put my complete trust in the people that kidnapped me and is holding me hostage in a mall?"

"You did for me." Ryo poked her arm. Yes, he peeked a bit to see her sleeve. "But I never held you captive at a mall."

"Shut up." Rika sniffed the air for a clue of where they were going. She didn't smell the overpowering smell of perfume but that didn't mean anything.

"Hi, welcome to-" a cheery voice chirped then cut off as the person saw the two people.

"Welcome to what?" Rika snarled. She could hear the hum of a machine, smell the scent of welcome and friendliness. Rika reached out and her hand brushed against something soft.

(Can you guess where they are? Hint: It's one of my favorite stores!)

Alice took her hands away before Rika tore them off or something. The store could fix their products' arms but not their customers.

(Can you guess, huh, huh?)

"Welcome to Build a Bear Workshop," the lady greeted again, this time with the store's name.

Ryo perked up and was about to take off the sweater then remembered Henry's threat. He left it on.

"You found a Build a Bear store?" Rika couldn't get over her surprise. (The Digimon Queen like teddy bears? Yes, in this fanfiction, she does.)

"Yup!" Suzie cheered. "Happy Birthday Rika!"

For the next hour, each Tamer browsed around, looking at each toy they had. Rika selected a fox. Suzie got a brown rabbit with pink lining in its ears and chose a white rabbit for Henry. Jeri got a lion and Takato found a red dino. Alice chose a Doberman dog. Ryo couldn't see so he just took the first thing he touched, which luckily was a toy not a person. His random selection dubbed him with a light blue bear with a yellow V shaped marking on its forehead and a white belly. It somewhat resembled Veemon. The BABW staffs kept an eye on Ryo, half because he was the Digimon King and half because they didn't want him knocking over any stands. Kenta settled for a pink cat that in no way should be compared to MarineAngemon and made the workers in the store doubt his male status. Kazu couldn't find one that resembled Guardromon so he just took the same thing Ryo got. They just threw together some clothes for their new friends, paid for them, and left.

"Now we can go home," Henry told Rika but she was too busy cuddling her fox toy to mind.

As Rika slumped back into the car in the parking lot, her real fox-which luckily did not die from the heat-licked her face.

Ryo sat down next to her and turned to grin at her even with the jacket on his head. "So we going to watch a movie now?"

"Yeah, sure. Even though I did win that rock-paper-scissors game, I'll let you choose the movie," Rika replied graciously. Even though he probably won't even see the movie with the sweater over his face.

"Oh you're sooo nice." Ryo mock punched her arm.

She punched his arm back, making sure to put in enough force to leave a bruise but not enough to break his arm. He smiled through his wince and Rika rolled her eyes. "Hey, it is your birthday and all."

"That's right! Happy birthday Ryo!" The rest of the Tamers chimed in.

"I totally forgot it was his birthday!" Jeri gasped.

"But Jeri, the whole point of dragging Rika and Ryo to the mall was to celebrate Ryo's birthday," Takato whispered back.

"Celebrate? More like torture," Rika grumbled.

"Hey, it was worth seeing you smile," Ryo replied. He wasn't the type to get mad at his friends for dragging him into one of their crazy ideas.

"And at the end of the day, it'll be worth the trouble when I dump a car full of crazy people into the lake. And then you'll see me smile again…wait, no you won't because you'll be in the car with the other plotting people." Rika gave him her best glower but it was ruined by her teasing smirk.

Ryo chuckled.

Henry laughed too. "Oh, and Ryo?"

"Hmm?"

"You can take off that sweater now."

…

I know, I know! Lame ending! I blame it on the fly! It sucked out my brains! Hmm, I've been using a lot of puns about brains and how half the Tamers don't have 'em according to Rika.

Another Disclaimer: Build A Bear does not belong to me. I wish it did so I could have all their cool teddy bears first. And I'm not sure if they have all the animals I mentioned up there. The ending with BABW is just how I end my day at the mall with my family. They know I hate the mall and would only go if we stop at the store at the end of the day so I figured, why not Rika? This was not meant to advertise BABW in a bad way or anything! I'm sorry! Gomennasai!

And gomennasai for the incorrect spelling and grammer! I'm too lazy to be a teacher and correct my own work.

But Arigatou! Thanks for reading! I know, pointless but I just wrote it so I could get all my mall puns out of the way.


End file.
